Heretofore, use of gas barrier films in display devices such as organic EL devices is investigated. JP-A 2007-30451 discloses a gas barrier film having a gas-barrier layer provided on one surface of a substrate film and having, as provided on the other surface of the substrate, a resin layer having a glass transition temperature of not lower than 60° C. JP-A 9-254303 discloses a gas barrier film having a gas-barrier layer provided on one surface of a substrate film and having a solvent-resistant layer provided on the other surface of the substrate film. In these gas barrier films, however, the moisture shieldability of the surface not coated with the gas-barrier layer is poor. Therefore, when such a film is used in a process of producing an organic EL device or the like, then the film may take moisture therein or may release the moisture that it has taken therein, therefore having some negative influences on the produced device.
On the other hand, JP-A 2006-35737 discloses a gas barrier film having an organic/inorganic laminate gas-barrier layer on both surfaces of a substrate film. However, in JP-A 2006-35737, since an organic/inorganic laminate gas-barrier layer is provided on both surfaces of a substrate, the production of such a film is difficult.